International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Other
1939–1954 1939= The Little Princess MPPDA.png|''The Little Princess'' (1939) Woo-vf-08.jpg|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) |-| 1940–1949= farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 19.07.52.png|''Adventures of Captain Marvel'' (1941, serial) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942) Jungle Book MPPDA.png|''Jungle Book'' (1942) The spoilers 1942 ending.png|''The Spoilers'' (1942) MPDDAIATSEPODD.jpg|''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1945) Screen Shot 2015-03-15 at 17.12.14.png|''Spellbound'' (1945) IATSE1940s.PNG|''Hollywood Black Friday'' (1946) IATSE1946.png|''Hollywood Black Friday'' Ending Variant (1946) Screen Shot 2015-03-23 at 22.08.34.png|''A Boy, a Girl and a Dog'' (1946) Mpaa.png|''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) R-ah-08.jpg|''Rope'' (1948) Otov-ws-14.jpg|''One Touch of Venus'' (1948) MPPDA 001.png|''Dumbo'' (1941, 1949 reissue) EEmNeB 7Z-kM4v ft7DwRQ307046.png|''The Magic Fluke'' (1949) Motion Picture Association of America number - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949).jpg|''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) |-| 1950–1954= Aae-jm-05.jpg|''All About Eve'' (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) Canyon passage 1940s.png|''Canyon Passage'' (1946, 1952 reissue) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps_com-7.jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1953) Untitled.pngbkkkgkgf.png|''Duel in the Sun'' (1946, 1954 reissue) |-| 1957= Screen Shot 2015-05-02 at 21.09.38.png|''12 Angry Men'' (1957) 1943–1952 Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. The Yankee Doodle Mouse Credits.jpg|''The Yankee Doodle Mouse'' (1943, Tom and Jerry) MPAA700.jpg|''Doggone Cats'' (1947, Merrie Melodies) The Foghorn Leghorn (1948) Credits screen.png|''The Foghorn Leghorn'' (1948, Merrie Melodies) KnightsMustFall-ScreeenCartoonistsGuild.PNG|''Knights Must Fall'' (1949, Merrie Melodies) MPAA-TheLionsBusy.PNG|''The Lion's Busy'' (1950, Looney Tunes) What's Up, Doc (1950) Credits screen.png|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1950, Looney Tunes) Rabbit of Seville (1950) Credits screen.png|''Rabbit of Seville'' (1950, Looney Tunes) Water, Water Every Hare (1952) Credits screen.png|''Water, Water Every Hare'' (1952, Looney Tunes) Rabbit Seasoning (1952) Credits screen.png|''Rabbit Seasoning'' (1952, Merrie Melodies) Rabbit's Kin (1952) Credits screen.png|''Rabbit's Kin'' (1952, Merrie Melodies) Duck_Dougers_in_the_24½th_Century.png|''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' (1952) 1946–1955 IATSE1946.jpeg|''Hollywood Black Friday'' (1946) IATSE1940sTHEEND.PNG|''Hollywood Black Friday'' Ending Variant (1946) MPAA IATSE Law and Order.png|''Law and Order'' (1953) Destry 1954 ending.png|''Destry'' (1954) The Man from Bitter Ridge MPAA IATSE.png|''The Man from Bitter Ridge'' (1955) 1953–present 1953–1959= Houseofwaxcredits.jpg|''House of Wax'' (1953) Carmen-jones-movie-title-12.jpg|''Carmen Jones'' (1954) 20th Century Fox Television IATSE 1955 The Miracle on 34th Street.jpg|''The Miracle on 34th Street'' (1955) Vs-rf-11.jpg|''Violent Saturday'' (1955) Cbs_television-1955_gunsmoke.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1955) Uni-hitchcock58.jpg|''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1958) Cbs_television-1958_gunsmoke.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1958) Cbs-television-1958-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1958) Paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) Ben-hur 1959 closing.jpg|''Ben Hur'' (1959) |-| 1960–1969= A-bw-14.jpg|''The Apartment'' (1960) IATSE MPAA Seven Ways from Sundown.png|''Seven Ways from Sundown'' (1960) Spt-nakedcity61.jpg|''Naked City'' (1960) MPAA & IATSE Magnificent Seven.jpg|''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) Spt-hazel62.jpg|''Hazel'' (1961) Bcp-bencasey.jpg|''Ben Casey'' (1961) Screen Shot 2015-03-01 at 14.50.09.png|''Century 21 Calling...'' (1962) Spt-donnareedshow62.jpg|''The Donna Reed Show'' (1962) Screen_Shot_2015-06-24_at_19.21.28.png|''The Pink Panther'' (1963) SwordintheStones.jpg|''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) Mary_Poppins.png|''Mary Poppins'' (1964) Uni-kraftsuspense1965.jpg|''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1964) Mr._Limpet.png|''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) EHHDH.png|''Karen'' (1965) Paramount branded.jpg|''Branded'' (1965) IATSEHogans Heroes.png|''Hogan's Heroes'' (1965-1971) Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 21.18.38.png|''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1965) dz-dl-08.jpg|''Doctor Zhivago'' (1965) IATSEROADRUNNER1966.png|''The Road Runner Show'' (1966-1973) hb-spaceghost.jpg|''Space Ghost'' (1966) hb-frankensteinjr-impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' (1966) Motion Picture Association of America number - Winnie The Pooh and the Honey tree (1966).jpg|''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) Nf8jmg2- R-B6QjtdJdn8A39245.jpg|''Pistols 'n' Petticoats'' (TV, 1966-1967) Fox-lostinspace.png|''Lost in Space'' (1966) IATSE Captain Nice 1967.jpg|''Captain Nice'' (1967) hb-herculoids.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) Hb-birdman.jpg|''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) hb-abbotandcostello.jpg|''Abbott and Costello'' (1967) Paramount-startrek67.JPG|''Star Trek'' (1967) The Jungle Book MPAA Number.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (1967) 6thumb.jpg|''Cat and Dupli-cat'' (1967) Screen_Shot_2015-07-04_at_23.27.32.png|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) hb-bananasplits.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) hb-gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) hb-wacky.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) IATSE_b-py-12.jpg|''Bullitt'' (1968) IATSE cb-ds-13.jpg|''Coogan’s Bluff'' (1968) IATSEAdam12_b.png|''Adam-12'' (TV, 1968-1975) KlmdzA7aze6m5WJBvLIy5Q323397.jpg|''Bonanza'' (1968) Vlcsnap-2015-04-22-10h57m33s174.png|''The Mothers-In-Law'' (1968) Paramount mothersinlaw.jpg|''The Mothers-In-Law'' (1968) Spt-bewitched68.JPG|''Bewitched'' (1968) Fox-landofthegiants.jpg|''Land of the Giants'' (1968) ---Thomas_Spelling-_KingWorld_(1968).mp4_snapshot_00.0.png|''The Guns of Will Sonett'' (1968) Motion Picture Association of America number - Winnie The Pooh and the Blustery day (1967).jpg|''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) HbScoobydoocredit.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1969) SAM_0170.JPG|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) hb-dastardly.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) hb-penelopepitstop.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) hb-cattanoogacats.JPG|''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) |-| 1970–1979= hb_1970-whereshuddles.jpg|''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) hb-scooby70.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1970) hb-motormouse.jpg|''Motormouse and Auto Cat'' (1970) Snapshot 3.png|''The Aristocats'' (1970) IATSETHEODDCOUPLE.png|''The Odd Couple'' (1970) hb-josie.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) hb-harlemglobetrotters.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) Sometimes-a-great-notion-07.jpg|''Sometimes a Great Notion'' (1970) hb-pebbles.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show'' (1971) hb-hairbearbunch.JPG|''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971) Paramount-bradybunch1971.JPG|''The Brady Bunch'' (1971) Spt-partridge71.jpg|''The Partridge Family'' (1971) hb-yogisarklark.JPG|''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) hb-flintstonecomedyhour.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) hb-scooby72.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) hb-josie72.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) hb_1972-gidget.jpg|''Gidget Makes the Wrong Connection'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-romanholidays.jpg|''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) hb-sealab2020.JPG|''Sealab 2020'' (1972) paramount-love1972.JPG|''Love American Style'' (1972) hb_1972-tabitha-and-adam.jpg|''Tabitha and Adam and the Clown Factory'' (1972) hb-thanksgivingthatalmostwasnt.JPG|''The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't'' (1972) hb-christmasstory.JPG|''A Christmas Story'' (1972) 5077686019_3bab55bcf3_o.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1972) hb_1972-robinhoodnik.jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hoodnik'' (1972) hb-yogisgang.JPG|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) Hb-inch.JPG|''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) hb-speedbuggy.JPG|''Speed Buddy'' (1973) hb-goober.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) hb-jeannie.jpg|''Jeannie'' (1973, Screen Gems) SAM_0143.JPG|''Robin Hood'' (1973) TCDS.JPG|''Kojak'' (1973-1978) IATSE The Horror at 37,000 Feet.jpg|''The Horror at 37,000 Feet'' (TV, 1973) Blazing_Saddles.png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) Chinatown.png|''Chinatown'' (1974) Foxy_Brown.png|''Foxy Brown'' (1974) The Great Gatsby.png|''The Great Gatsby'' (1974) Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat.png|''The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat'' (1974) hb-hongkong.JPG|''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) hb-wheelie.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) hb-partridge.jpg|''The Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974, Columbia Pictures Television) hb-devlin.JPG|''Devlin'' (1974) hb-korg.jpg|''Korg 70,000 B.C.'' (1974) Spelling-goldberg7.jpeg|''Savages'' (1974) Spellinggoldberg-deathcruise.jpg|''Death Cruise'' (1974) Coonskin.png|''Coonskin'' (1975) Cuckoo's_Nest.png|''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-15h22m19s3.png|''The New Tom and Jerry/Grape Ape Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) Taxi_Driver.png|''Taxi Driver'' (1976) hb-scooby76.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) hb-dynomutt.jpg|''Dynomutt Dog Wonder'' (1976) hb-clueclub.jpg|''Clue Club'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett'' (1976) FAMILY1970IATSE.png|''Family'' (1976) IAITSEFAMILY1976.png|''Family'' (1977-1980) hb-mumbly.jpg|''Mumbly'' (1976) Freaky-Friday-classic-disney-18101593-900-506.jpeg|''Freaky Friday'' (1976) hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) hb-laffalympics.JPG|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) hb-superfriends77.JPG|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) hb-skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) hb-cbbears.jpg|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) Snapshot 11.png|''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) SAM_0090.JPG|''Rollercoaster'' (1977) Wizards.png|''Wizards'' (1977) 5785740329_28c70e6f49_o.png|''The Rescuers'' (1977) 1977_M.P.A.A.-Race_for_your_life.png|''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) The Deer Hunter.png|''The Deer Hunter'' (1978) Apocalypse_Now.png|''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) Kramer_vs_Kramer.png|''Kramer vs. Kramer'' (1979) hb-flintstones78.jpg|''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) hb-galaxygoofups.jpg|''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978) hb-yogisspacerace.JPG|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) vlcsnap-2015-04-16-11h51m13s169.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (TV, 1978-1979) IATSETaxiSeason1978.png|''Taxi'' (1978) The-Cat-From-Outer-Space-classic-disney-18549367-1050-592.jpeg|''The Cat from Outer Space'' (1978) Snapshot 13.png|''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) hb-popeyevalentine.JPG|''The Popeye Valentine Special'' (1979) hb-flintstones_windupwilma.JPG|''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1979) hb-scooby79.JPG|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-scooby80.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-superfriends79.jpg|''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) hb-godzilla1979.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1979) IATSETaxiSeason1979.png|''Taxi'' (1979) IATSETaxiSeason1980.png|''Taxi'' (1979) hb-superglobetrotters.JPG|''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) hb-casper.jpg|''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) |-| 1980–1989= Bon Voyage Charlie Brown 1979 MPAA IATSE.png|''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)'' (1980) Caddyshack.png|''Caddyshack'' (1980) hb-yogisfirstchristmas.JPG|''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) hb-flintstones80.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) hb-superfriends80.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1980) hb-richierich80.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1980) hb-happydays.jpg|''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980, Paramount Television) hb-drakpack.jpg|''The Drak Pack'' (1980) hb-flintstones1980s.JPG|''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) Paramount-happydays1980.JPG|''Happy Days'' (1980) The_Tom_&_Jerry_Comedy_Show_1980_ending.png|''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (1980) IATSETaxiSeason1980b.png|''Taxi'' (1980) spelling-charliesangels80.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' (1980) American_Pop.png|''American Pop'' (1981) 5773369031_222dabe125_o.png|''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) hb-superfriends81.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1981) hb-popeye1981.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1981) hb-smurfs81.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1981) hb-spacestars.JPG|''Space Stars'' (1981) hb-laverneandshirley81.jpg|''Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz'' (1981, Paramount Television) hb-kwicky.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) IATSETaxiSeason1981.png|''Taxi'' (1981) Cannell-greatestamericanhero.jpg|''The Greatest American Hero'' (1981) Paramount-morkandmindy1980.JPG|''Mork and Mindy'' (1981) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) Image3.jpg|''Rocky III'' (1982) Poltergeist.png|''Poltergeist'' (1982) Snapshot 12.png|''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982) hb-superfriends82.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-laverneandshirley.jpg|''The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982, Paramount Television) hb-smurfs82.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1982) hb-smurfschristmas82.JPG|''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' (1982) IATSETaxiSeason1982.png|''Taxi'' (1982) IATSE_Family_Ties_1982.png|''Family Ties'' (1982) hb-richierich82.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1982) hb-littlerascals.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1982) Paramount-joanieloveschachi82.jpg|''Joanie Loves Chachi'' (1982) hb-pacman82.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1982) hb-littlerascals-richierich-show.jpg|''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' (1982) hb-christmascomestopacland.JPG|''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' (1982) hb-shirttales82.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) hb-dukes82.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-garycoleman.JPG|''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) Screenshot_2015-08-15-15-35-47.png|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) Vlcsnap-2015-05-02-00h40m48s144 Missing 1982.png|''Missing'' (1982) hb-scooby83.jpg|''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) hb-smurfs83.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1983) hb-smurfs_special83.jpg|''The Smurfs Springtime Special'' (1983) hb-pacman83.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1983) hb-dukes.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1983, Warner Bros. Television) hb-shirttales83.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) hb-monchichis.jpg|''The Monchichis'' (1983) hb-biskitts.jpg|''The Biskitts'' (1983) Paramount-cheers1982.JPG|''Cheers'' (1983) Spt-tjhooker83.jpg|''T.J. Hooker'' (1983) Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h47m39s19.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) hb-scooby84.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) hb-scooby84a.jpg|''Scary Scooby Funnies'' (1984) hb-superfriends84.JPG|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) hb-smurfs84.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1984) hb-snorks84.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1984) vlcsnap-2015-04-16-18h00m50s237.png|''Condor'' (1984) Image23.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (1984) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-04h53m03s63.png|''Mr Belvedere'' (1985) hb-yogistreasurehunt85.jpg|''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) hb-jetsons85.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1985) Hanna_Barbera_13_Ghosts_Of_Scooby-Doo.png|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) hb-superpowers.JPG|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) hb-smurfs85.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1985) hb-snorks85.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1985) hb-poundpuppies85.jpg|''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) hb-pawpaws.jpg|''Paw Paws'' (1985) hb-galtar.jpg|''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) hb-gobots.jpg|''Challenge of the Go-Bots'' (1985) Image9.jpg|''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) Image8.jpg|''Sweet Dreams'' (1985) MPAASecret Admirer1985.JPG|''Secret Admirer'' (1985) Snapshot 10.png|''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) Backtothefuturempaa.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears ending.JPG|''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (TV, 1985-1991) Image6.jpg|''Rocky IV'' (1985) Snapshot 18.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) hb-flintstonekids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) hb-smurfs86.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1986) hb-poundpuppies86.JPG|''Pound Puppies'' (1986) hb-foofur.jpg|''Foofur'' (1986) hb-wildfire.jpg|''Wildfire'' (1986) Snapshot 14.png|''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) MPAAIATSETransformers1986.png|''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) mpaastartrek.jpg|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) Mpaa_logo_2.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) IATSEMatlock1986-1995.png|''Matlock'' (TV, 1986-1995) IATSETHENMIKE1987.png|''The New Mike Hammer'' (TV, 1986-1987) IATSE_The_Jetsons_1987.png|''The Jetsons'' (1987) hb-smurfs87.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1987) hb-snorks87.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1987) hb-popeye1987.jpg|''Popeye and Son'' (1987) robocop-enforcement-droids.jpg|''RoboCop'' (1987) DuckTales ending.jpeg|''DuckTales'' (TV, 1987-1990) Mpaa_logo_3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988) hb-hagar.jpg|''Hagar the Horrible'' (1988) SAM_0114.JPG|''Beetlejuice'' (1988) Daffy Duck's Quackbusters.png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) IATSE A Pup Named Scooby-Doo 1988-1991.png|''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (TV, 1988-1991) Fantastic Max IATSE.png|''Fantastic Max'' (TV, 1988-1990) hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) Chip N Dale Rescues Rangers ending.jpeg|''Chip 'N Dale Rescues Ranges'' (TV, 1989-1990) October 2014 018.JPG|''Tummy Trouble'' (1989) MPAA WNA.jpg|''We're No Angels'' (1989) Backtothefuturepart2mpaa.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) Snapshot 15.png|''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) License_to_Kill.png|''License to Kill'' (1989) Picture 4365.png|''The Littie Mermaid'' (1989) Doogie Howser, M.D. ending.png|''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (TV, 1989) |-| 1990–1999= hb-billandted.jpg|''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) Box-Office Bunny MPAA Card.jpg|''Box-Office Bunny'' (1990, Looney Tunes) Backtothefuturepart3mpaa.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) TaleSpin IATES.JPG|''TaleSpin'' (TV, 1990-1991) October 2014 019.JPG|''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' (1990) SAM_0101.JPG|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) Tom_-u0026_Jerry_Kids_-_Générique_fin_-_YouTube.mp4_snapshot_00.37_2015.05.03_11.47.18.png|''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990) Ducktalesmoviempaa.png|''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) Mpaa_logo.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) Terminator2DolbySRCDS.jpg|''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) MPAAFATHEROFTHEBRIDE1991.jpg|''Father of the Bride'' (1991) Darkwing Duck IATES, original.JPG|''Darkwing Duck'' (TV, 1991-1992) Hook_MPAA_&_IATSE_Logos.png|''Hook'' (1991) SAM_0284.JPG|''The Rocketeer'' (1991) SAM_0332.JPG|''What About Bob?'' (1991) IATSE Dallas 1991.png|''Dallas'' (TV, 1991) Vlcsnap-2015-02-09-17h27m40s254.png|''Point Break'' (1991) Goof Troop ending.jpeg|''Goof Troop'' (TV, 1992-1993) The Little Mermaid- the Series IATES.JPG|''The Little Mermaid: the Series'' (TV, 1992-1994) IATSETheLarrySandershow.png|''The Larry Sanders Show'' (TV, 1992-1998) SAM_0041.JPG|''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) Bugs Bunny Invasion Of The Bunny Snatchers IATSE Credits.jpg|''Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers'' (1992, Looney Tunes) ---Tom_and_Jerry_Kids_Credits_Ending_-_YouTube.mp4_snapshot_00.39_2015.05.03_11.45.35.png|''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1992) JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) Bonkers ending.jpeg|''Bonkers'' (TV, 1993-1994) SAM_0297.JPG|''Last Action Hero'' (1993) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|''We're Back: A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) SWATKATS1993credits.png|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) SAM_0321.JPG|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) Aladdin TAS ending.jpeg|''Aladdin'' (TV, 1994-1995) The Next Karate Kid MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) Gargoyles ending.jpeg|''Gargoyles'' (TV, 1994-1997) SWATKATS1994credits.png|''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1994) SAM_0270.JPG|''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h34m03s224.png|''Casper'' (1995) Batman Forever MPAA Credits.jpg|''Batman Forever'' (1995) The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa IATES.JPG|''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' (TV, 1995-1999) mpaa-logo-end-credits-259924.png|''Billy Madison'' (1995) Dexters Laboratory ending.jpeg|''Dexter's Laboratory'' (TV, 1996) IATSE_The_Real_Adventures_of_Johnny_Quest_1996_ending.png|''The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest'' (1996) Quack Pack ending.jpeg|''Quack Pack'' (TV, 1996) The Mighty Ducks IATES.JPG|''The Mighty Duck: the Animated Series'' (TV, 1996-1997) Ever After A Cinderella Story MPAA Credits.jpg|''Ever After: A Cinderella Story'' (1998) HopeFloatsMPAA1998.jpg|''Hope Floats'' (1998) MPAA1998OVERNIGHTDILIVERY.JPG|''Overnight Delivery'' (1998) SAM 0227.JPG|''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) |-| 2000–2009= Picture 10950.png|''Cherry Falls'' (2000) Picture 10962.png|''Memento'' (2000) Picture 10963.png|''3 Strikes'' (2000) Little Go Beep MPAA Card.jpg|''Little Go Beep'' (2000, Looney Tunes) Samurai Jack IATES.JPG|''Samurai Jack'' (TV, 2001-2004) Picture 10169.png|''The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option'' (2001) IATSmallville.png|''Smallville'' (TV, 2001-2011) IATSEJusticeLeague1.png|''Justice League'' (TV, 2001-2002) IATSEWHATNEWSCOOBYDOO.png|''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (TV, 2002-2006) IATSETheGrimAdventures.png|''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (TV, 2003-2008) IATSETEENTITANS.png|''Teen Titans'' (TV, 2003-2006) TAAHM_IATSE.png|''Two And A Half Men'' (TV, 2003-2015) Johnny Bravo ending.JPG|''Johnny Bravo'' (TV, 2004) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends IATES.PNG|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (TV, 2004-2009) SAM_0053.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) Camp Lazlo ending.JPG|''Camp Lazlo'' (TV, 2005-2008) HowIMetYourMotherIATSE.png|''How I Met Your Mother'' (TV, 2005-2014) Ben10 IATSE.png|''Ben 10'' (TV 2005-2008) Darkwing Duck IATSE.jpeg|''Darkwing Duck'' (TV, 1991-1992, 2006 DVD) |-| 2010–present= MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-07h17m06s31.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) Bob's Burgers ending.jpeg|''Bob's Burgers'' (2011) DWABIATSE.png|''Dog With A Blog'' (2012) IATSEHousecards2013.png|''House of Cards'' (2013) Regular Show IATES.jpeg|''Regular Show'' (2013) IATSEHousecards.png|''House of Cards'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-18h07m00s96.png|''Game of Thrones'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-07-15h26m00s46.png|''Barefoot'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-21h12m58s34.png|''Whiplash'' (2014) Liv_And_Maddie_IATSE.png|''Liv And Maddie'' (2014) Left Behind 2014 IATSE Credits.jpg|''Left Behind'' (2014) Seventh_son_mpaa_iatse.png|''Seventh Son'' (2015) 1955–1972 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) MPPDA 003.png|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) 1965–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons Dfe-pinkpanther1965.jpg|''The Pink Tail Fly'' (1965, Pink Panther) Pink Panther The Pink Pill MPAA.jpg|''The Pink Pil'' (1968, Pink Panther) KJOOPX.png|''The Pogo Special Birthday Special'' (1969) PinkPantherMPAA.jpg|''Doctor Pink'' (1978, Pink Panther) Duckdodgersreturnsmpaa.png|''Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century'' (1980) 1957–present 1957–1959= cbs-television-1957-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1957) |-| 1970–1979= mpaashadowofthehawk.jpg|''Shadow of the Hawk'' (1976) |-| 1980–1989= Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) Screen Shot 2015-06-18 at 10.52.31.png|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984, unreleased) |-| 1990–1999= Princeandthepaupermpaa.png|''Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) Snapshot 16.png|''Home Alone'' (1990) Tiny Tune Adventures IATES.JPG|''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (TV, 1990-1995) Beverly Hills, 90210 closing.png|''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (TV, 1990-2000) SAM 0276.JPG|''All I Want for Christmas'' (1991) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|''Aladdin'' (1992) SAM_0281.JPG|''Batman Returns'' (1992) UNLAWFULENTRYLaserdisc.jpg|''Unlawul Entry'' (1992) Wayne's World MPAA Credits.jpg|''Wayne's World'' (1992) October 2014 020.JPG|''Trail Mix-Up'' (1993) SAM_0138.JPG|''Cool Runnings'' (1993) The Three Musketeers 1993 MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) So_I_Married_an_Axe_Murderer_MPAA_Number.png|''So I Married an Axe Murderer'' (1993) SAM_0164.JPG|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) AnimaniacsClosing1993.png|''Animaniacs'' (TV, 1993-1998) SAM_0128.JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-20h04m28s81.png|''Wolf (1994) SAM_0136.JPG|''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) 5631468767_4a50f12546_o.png|''The Lion King'' (1994) 5631449647_58fe1ac38a_o.png|''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) The Flintstones MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1994) 5632045550_43d8b92467_o.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) 5632037144 08be1e3d11 o.png|''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) SAM_0240.JPG|''Clueless'' (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Big Green'' (1995) SAM 0353.JPG|''Carrotblanca'' (1995, Looney Tunes) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|''Runaway Brain'' (1995, Mickey Mouse) x240-3sa.jpg|''Casino'' (1995) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|''Toy Story'' (1995) GOESFIIATSE.PNG|''Goosebumps'' (1996) SAM_0313.JPG|''The Preacher's Wife'' (1996) SAM_0057.JPG|''Space Jam'' (1996) 5631434487_b64dacb380_o.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) SAM_0257.JPG|''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|''101 Dalmations'' (1996) 5631420975_f836c210b5_z.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) vlcsnap-2015-04-29-13h45m47s183.png|''Chain Reaction'' (1996) SAM_0137.JPG|''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) The Lost World Jurassic Park MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) 5631413639_03dab6d298_o.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Catsdontdancempaa.png|''Cats Don't Dance'' (1997) SAM_0308.JPG|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) SAM_0253.JPG|''Titanic'' (1997) Contact MPAA Credits.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|''Flubber'' (1997) Snapshot_4.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 1997 reissue) Mouse Hunt MPAA Credits.jpg|''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) Jonny Bravo UK IATES.JPG|''Johnny Bravo'' (TV, 1997; United Kingdom) Disney's Recess IATES.PNG|''Disney's Recess'' (TV, 1997-2001) SAM_0271.JPG|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) Smallsoldiersmpaa.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) SAM_0094.JPG|''Practical Magic'' (1998) SAM_0044.JPG|''Antz'' (1998) LETHAL WEAPON 4 MPAA NUMBER.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) Snapshot 5.png|''Mulan'' (1998) You've Got Mail MPAA Credits.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot_MPAA_number_and_logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) SAM_0334.JPG|''What Dreams May Come'' (1998) SAM_0047.JPG|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) SAM_0171.JPG|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) SAM_0277.JPG|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) SAM_0134.JPG|''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) She's All That MPAA Credits.jpg|''She's All That'' (1999) Tarzan_MPAA_End_Credits.png|''Tarzan'' (1999) IMG 20150808 203211.jpg|''The Mummy'' (1999) SAM 0304.JPG|''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1999) The Other Sister MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Other Sister'' (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) IMG_20150808_200306.jpg|''Crazy In Alabama'' (1999) Doug's First Movie MPAA Credits.jpg|''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1999) MickeyMouseWorksIATSE.png|''Mickey Mouse Works'' (TV, 1999-2000) SAM_0279.JPG|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) 2015 imG.PNG|''Stuart Little'' (1999) |-| 2000–2009= SAM_0179.JPG|''Snow Day'' (2000) SAM_0043.JPG|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Theweekendclosing.jpg|''The Weekenders'' (TV, 2000-2004) vlcsnap-2015-04-30-00h25m50s190.png|''King of Queens'' (2000) The Road to El Dorado MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Road To El Dorado'' (2000) Dinosaur_MPAA_End_credits.png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) SAM_0247.JPG|''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2000) Fantasia 2000 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) SAM_0329.JPG|''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) SAM_0241.JPG|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) SAM_0216.JPG|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2000) SAM_0074.JPG|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) IMG_5472.PNG|''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000) The Emperor's New Groove MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) SAM_0265.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) Cast Away MPAA Credits.jpg|''Cast Away'' (2000) Picture 6803.png|''Disney's House of Mouse'' (TV 2001-2003) SAM_0062.JPG|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) CB EndTitles SShot 01.jpg|''Crazy/Beautiful'' (2001) Spy Kids MPAA Credits.jpg|''Spy Kids'' (2001) Jurassic Park III MPAA Credits.jpg|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) SAM 0234.JPG|''Shrek'' (2001) Screenshot 2015-08-16-16-02-03.png|''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) Screenshot 2015-08-16-15-58-53.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) MPAARUSHHOUR2001.jpg|''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) The Animal MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Animal'' (2001) SAM_0031.JPG|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) SAM_0119.JPG|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) SAM_0089.JPG|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2001/2002 reissue) Picture 897.png|''Insomnia'' (2002) SAM_0029.JPG|''Return to Neverland'' (2002) October 2014 029.JPG|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, 2002 reissue) SAM_0030.JPG|''Ice Age'' (2002) SAM_0152.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) Spider-Man 2002 ending b.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002) SAM_0146.JPG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) SAM_0073.JPG|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) SAM_0159.JPG|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2002) SAM_0220.JPG|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) SAM_0344.JPG|''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) Kim Possible ending.jpeg|''Kim Possible'' (TV, 2002-2007) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0266.JPG|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Picture 15.png.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) IATSEDUCKDODGERS.png|''Duck Dodgers'' (TV, 2003-2005) SAM_0154.JPG|''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003) SAM_0211.JPG|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) IMG_20150807_155411.jpg|''The Core'' (2003) SAM_0107.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) MPAA_(The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie,_2003).png|''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) SAM_0238.JPG|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) 390486cc2b420cb8c43fac1d5075b79a_r.jpeg|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) SAM_0151.JPG|''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2003) SAM_0307.JPG|''Peter Pan'' (2003) SAM_0109.JPG|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) SAM_0142.JPG|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2003 reissue) SAM_0269.JPG|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Screenshot 2015-08-20-22-06-05.png|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) Snapshot 17.png|''Piglet's BIG Movie'' (2003) Kangaroo Jack MPAA Credits.jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) SAM_0221.JPG|''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) SAM_0106.JPG|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Matrix Reloaded MPAA Card.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Picture 2467.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) SAM_0064.JPG|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) HopeandFaithIATSE.png|''Hope & Faith'' (TV, 2003-2006) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m55s83.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004) Picture 1316.png|''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) jerseygirl.png|''Jersey Girl'' (2004) Picture 2959.png|''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) SAM_0023.JPG|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Snapshot 9.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) SAM_0085.JPG|''Garfield'' (2004) SAM_0243.JPG|''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) IATSEJusticeLeague2.png|''Justice League Unlimited'' (TV, 2004-2006) SAM_0341.JPG|''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) SAM_0108.JPG|''Shark Tale'' (2004) Collages2.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) SAM 0237.JPG|''Van Helsing'' (2004) Picture 49.png|''The Village'' (2004) SAM_0100.JPG|''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) SAM_0076.JPG|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Polarexpressmpaa.png|''The Polar Express'' (2004) SAM_0091.JPG|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Secrets'' (2004) Herbie Fully Loaded MPAA.jpg|''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) SAM_0097.JPG|''Bewitched'' (2005) Howl's Moving Castle MPAA.jpg|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2005) SAM_0103.JPG|''Chicken Little'' (2005) SAM_0087.JPG|''Robots'' (2005) SAM_0342.JPG|''RENT'' (2005) SAM_0139.JPG|''Tarzan 2'' (2005) SAM_0350.JPG|''Serenity'' (2005) SAM_0174.JPG|''Madagascar'' (2005) SAM_0153.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) Loonatics Unleashed ending 2006.png|''Loonatics Unleashed'' (TV, 2005-2007) JohnnyTestVariant.PNG|''Johnny Test'' (TV, 2005, Season 1) SAM_0306.JPG|''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) SAM_0177.JPG|''Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper'' (2005) The Emperor's New School ending.jpeg|''The Emperor's New School'' (TV, 2006-2008) SAM_0084.JPG|''Curious George'' (2006) SAM_0072.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 526x297-A7C.jpeg|''Stick It'' (2006) SAM_0156.JPG|''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006) SAM_0133.JPG|''Click'' (2006) SAM_0086.JPG|''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) SAM_0210.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) The Little Mermaid 2006 MPAA Card.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) SAM_0140.JPG|''Over the Hedge'' (2006) SAM 0168.JPG|''Flushed Away'' (2006) SAM 0347.JPG|''Stranger than Fiction'' (2006) SAM_0121.JPG|''Open Season'' (2006) SAM_0111.JPG|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Screenshot 2015-08-16-09-36-21.png|''Go!Animate The Movie'' (2006) SAM_0058.JPG|''The Wild'' (2006) 640px-WTTA-_2006.PNG|''Idiocracy'' (2006) SAM_0343.JPG|''The Pursuit of Happiness'' (2006) Nightatthemuseummpaa.png|''Night at the Museum'' (2006) SAM_0267.JPG|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) TomandJerryTales ending.png|''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (TV, 2006-2008) SAM_0065.JPG|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) SAM_0145.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) SAM 0236.JPG|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) snapshot20061208165526ed4.jpg|''88 Minutes'' (2007) SAM 0228.JPG|''Transformers'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-02-13-15h08m03s177.png|''Blade Runner: The Final Cut'' (1997, 2007 reissue) SAM_0144.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) SAM_0124.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) SAM_0122.JPG|''Surf's Up'' (2007) Simpsons_movie_mpaa.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) Underdogmpaa.png|''Underdog'' (2007) SAM 0225.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa.png|''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) SAM_0093.JPG|''Enchanted'' (2007) SAM_0112.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) Picture 7199.png|''Phineas and Ferb'' (TV, 2007) SAM_0214.JPG|''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) Big Bang Theory ending credits.jpeg|''The Big Bang Theory'' (TV, 2007-) SAM_0083.JPG|''Nim's Island'' (2008) SAM 0165.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) b362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) SAM_0322.JPG|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) SAM_0348.JPG|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) BEN10ALIENFORCE IATSE.png|''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (TV, 2008-2010) SAM_0075.JPG|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) Ponyompaa.png|''Gake no ue no Ponyo'' (2008) October 2014 031.JPG|''Open Season 2'' (2008) SAM_0059.JPG|''Tinker Bell'' (2008) SAM_0311.JPG|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) October 2014 023.JPG|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) SAM_0060.JPG|''Bolt'' (2008) Picture 7124.png|''The Emperor's New School'' (TV, 2008) SAM_0262.JPG|''City of Ember'' (2008) SAM_0256.JPG|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) Marley and Me MPAA Credits.PNG|Marley & Me (2008) The Commander ending TV series.png|''The Commander'' (TV, 2008) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) 36y8I.jpeg|''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-10h26m16s216.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) SAM 0229.JPG|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) SAM_0049.JPG|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) Hotelfordogsmpaa.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Nightatthemuseum2mpaa.png|''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa.png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) SAM_0038.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) ZVVGbW5KNk1sRkkx_o_closing-to-toy-story-2010-dvd.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009 3D Reissue) SAM_0110.JPG|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) SAM_0346.JPG|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) SAM_0113.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel'' (2009) FLASHFORWARD1996ending.png|''Flash Forward'' (TV, 2009-2010) Zeke and Luther ending.jpeg|''Zeke and Luther'' (TV, 2009-2012) Screenshot 2015-09-10-14-10-05.png|102 Dalmatians (2000) |-| 2010–present= Kick Buttowski ending.jpeg|''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (TV, 2010-2012) IATSE (1957, How to Train Your Dragon).png|''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) MPAALOGOTRUST2010.JPG|''Trust'' (2010) SAM_0071.JPG|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) SAM_0249.JPG|''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue'' (2010) SAM_0024.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) IATSEAdventureTime.png|''Adventure Time'' (TV, 2010-) SAM_0349.JPG|''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) MPAASALT2010.jpg|''Salt'' (2010) Picture 7126.png|''Fish Hooks'' (TV, 2010, 2011-2014 reissue) BEN10ULTIMATEALIEN IATSE.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (TV 2010-2012) SAM 0235.JPG|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) SAM_0034.JPG|''Despicable Me'' (2010) SAM_0254.JPG|''Flicka 2'' (2010) SAM 0298.JPG|''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) SAM_0331.JPG|''Inception'' (2010) October 2014 032.JPG|''Open Season 3'' (2010) Jackass 3 MPAA Credits.jpg.PNG|Jackass 3 (2010) Shake It Up ending.JPG|''Shake It Up'' (TV, 2010-2013) SAM_0147.JPG|''Tangled'' (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-06h29m48s84.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) SAM_0026.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) Jackass 3.5 MPAA Credits.PNG|Jackass 3.5 (2011) SAM_0036.JPG|''Rio'' (2011) SAM_0239.JPG|''Mean Girls 2'' (2011) SAM_0125.JPG|''Hop'' (2011) Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides MPAA Credits.jpg|''Pirates and the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (2011) IATSELooneyTunesShow.png|''The Looney Tunes Show'' (TV, 2011-2014) after-the-credits.jpg|''Young Adult'' (2011) d4820e5e83fde0c86c5709f8faa3bc02_r.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) SAM 0302.JPG|''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (2011) SAM_0061.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) SAM_0132.JPG|''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007.JPG|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|''Puss in Boots'' (2011) Ballad of nessie mpaa.png|''The Ballad of Nessie'' (2011) SAM_0102.JPG|''The Muppets'' (2011) bmvt85.jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) Tintin_mpaa.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-06h41m55s184.png|''The Vow'' (2012) SAM_0163.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Lorax'' (2012) SAM 0232.JPG|''The Hunger Games'' (2012) Lawless MPAA Credits.jpg|''Lawless'' (2012) SAM_0176.JPG|''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) The Avengers MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Avengers'' (2012) SAM_0215.JPG|''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) Gravity Falls IATSE.jpeg|''Gravity Falls'' (TV, 2012-) BEN10OMNIVERSE IATSE.png|''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (TV, 2012-2014) Calvyn's Pictures 016.JPG|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) SAM_0027.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) SAM_0126.JPG|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) SAM_0161.JPG|''Frankenweenie'' (2012) Picture 4536.png|''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|''Paperman'' (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|''The Croods'' (2013) vlcsnap-2015-04-04-06h48m29s74.png|''The Call'' (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 035.JPG|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness End Credits B.jpg|''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) 640px-Dolby_Stereo_2010_trailer.png|''Mud'' (2013) Mickey Mouse 2013 IATSE Credits.jpg|''Mickey Mouse'' (TV, 2013-) IATSE The Walking Dead.png|''The Walking Dead'' (TV, 2013) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-07h10m43s138.png|''Oblivion'' (2013) Escpeplanbd72.Ganool.com3.png|''Escape Plan'' (2013) SAM_0339.JPG|''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) SAM_0162.JPG|''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) SAM_0130.JPG|''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) DWAB2013.png|''Dog With A Blog'' (TV, 2013-) SAM_0096.JPG|''Turbo'' (2013) Smurfslegendofsmurfyhollowmpaa.png|''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) SAM_0039.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) World War Z MPAA Credits.jpg|''World War Z'' (2013) Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa MPAA Credits.PNG|Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa (2013) The Little Mermaid.JPG|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) SAM_0219.JPG|''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) Get a Horse MPAA Card.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013, Mickey Mouse) Steven Universe ending.jpeg|''Steven Universe'' (TV, 2013-) Wonder Over Yonder IATES.JPG|''Wander Over Yonder'' (TV, 2013-) SAM_0028.JPG|''Frozen'' (2013) Almosthomempaa.png|''Almost Home'' (2014) Picture 3493.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-11-30-10h46m26s218.png|''The 7D'' (TV, 2014-) Clarence IATES.JPG|''Clarence'' (TV, 2014-) GirlMeetsWorldIATSE.png|''Girl Meets World'' (TV, 2014-) vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h11m25s151.png|''Need for Speed'' (2014) SAM_0273.JPG|''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) MPAA IATSE Captain America Winter Soldier.png|''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h11m53s14.png|''Blended'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-04-28-14h52m35s100.png|''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) SAM_0131.JPG|''The Pirate Fairy'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-20-12h35m33s240.png|''Foxcatcher'' (2014) Heaven_is_for_Real_MPAA_Number.png|''Heaven is for Real'' (2014) Arriettympaa.png|''Arrietty'' (2014) SAM_0309.JPG|''Maleficent'' (2014) Picture 3523.png|''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) When_the_Game_Stands_Still_MPAA_Number.png|''When the Game Stands Still'' (2014) Transformers Age of Extinction MPAA Credits.jpg|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Dolby Theatre.jpg|''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-06-08h14m56s179.png|''Wish I Was Here'' (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA.JPG|''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h58m28s211.png|''Hercules'' (2014) SAM_0310.JPG|''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) MPAA MAZERUNNER.png|''The Maze Runner'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h26m23s241.png|''Interstellar'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-06h17m42s141.png|''Two Night Stand'' (2014) mpaahfj.jpg|''The Hundred-Foot Journey'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-20h57m55s160.png|''Birdman'' (2014) Gotham2014IATSE.png|''Gotham'' (TV, 2014-) TheFlash2014IATSE.png|''The Flash'' (TV, 2014-) Cristela2014IATSE.png|''Cristela'' (TV, 2014) MPAAIATSEBIGHERO6.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) IATSE MPAA Dumb and Dumber.png|''Dumb and Dumber To'' (2014) POM_MPAA_IATSE.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h40m52s196.png|''Wild'' (2014) KCundercover.png|''K.C Undercover'' (TV, 2015) BetterCallSaulIATSE.png|''Better Call Saul'' (TV, 2015-) B4DDE1E4-0D3B-4F95-95B8-8904FF3A074B.PNG|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Neverbeast.png|''Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast'' (2015) Jupiter_Ascending.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h40m40s116.png|''Fifty Shades of Grey'' (2015) Home_mpaa.png|''Home'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h59m25s71.png|''Steve Jobs'' (2015) Taken3_MPAA_IATSE.png|''Taken 3'' (2015) vlcsnap-2015-04-18-06h07m35s36.png|''iZombie'' (TV, 2015-) 2533B578-AAEC-48E0-B0D3-236215D26936.PNG|''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) 83004DA9-C43A-4FA8-BD64-DAEB3616BC45.PNG|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Star vs. the Forces of Evil IATES.JPG|''Star Vs. the Forces of Evil'' (TV, 2015-) 6D773C1B-AE86-4F59-9AB6-44592EB34BC0.PNG|''Jurassic World'' (2015) 4DAB0CA4-5AF0-4216-8923-4095020164FE.JPG|''Minions'' (2015) We Bare Bears IATSE.PNG|''We Bare Bears'' (TV, 2015-) Screenshot 2015-08-24-10-59-14.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) Category:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees Category:Special logos Category:Cinema Category:Television